A Sorta Fairytale (aka Gay for a Day)
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Young Regina realizes something is missing in her life, so when her friend suggests courting a woman, she decides to try, but believes she is unlikely to meet anyone… but she does. Regina unwittingly saves Princess Emma from a harrowing accident, and grapples with the strange feelings that begin to develop between the pair.


*****Story changes POV back and forth from Regina to Emma throughout.**

Work Text:

The rolling hills and clear blue sky were a sight to behold as Regina Mills took her daily horseback ride on the acreage close to her family estate.

Today, however, was much less enjoyable than usual. Her best friend, Kathryn, was blathering on and on about her on again off again courtship with her troublesome boyfriend: Frederick.

"And then he said that it wasn't me, it was hiimmmmm…" she squawked brokenly as Regina took another deep breath and nodded as often as she felt was appropriate. Apparently, Kathryn and Frederick were off again. She was sure they'd make up in a fortnight and be speaking of engagement and marriage soon.

That was the last thing Regina wanted to talk about. Her overbearing mother, Cora, was set that she was to marry royalty, and wouldn't get off of her back about it. Regina didn't care about anything but her H&H: horses and happiness.

She had zoned out, letting her horse carry her leisurely and only focused when she heard Kathryn snap her name. "Regina!"

"Hmm?"

"I said what about you? Whatever came of your meeting with Prince Solo?" Kathryn asked politely.

"Nothing; he was too focused on political uprising and I didn't find anything about him interesting," Regina answered curtly and hoped that the conversation would shift to anything else but this.

"Well, I think you just need to meet the right person," Kathryn spoke sage advice, but Regina had heard it all before. It just wasn't that easy to find the right person in this day and age.

"I'm afraid you'll have no prospects and will die alone as an old crone," Kathryn added cheerfully, and Regina narrowed her eyes, trying to hold her tongue on that comment.

"Then what do you expect me to do about it? I've met with every eligible prince or educated bachelor in the nearest three kingdoms and none of them has been even remotely suitable."

"Right, but lez get real, Regina- you've dated every D-bag in the land, that's true, but you haven't even started on the ladies in waiting not to mention the lovely princesses…" Kathryn stated in a matter of fact way that had Regina's cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Her best friend knew that she secretly preferred soft skinned, flowy haired princesses over rough, herring-breathed princes. When she was a little girl Regina had kissed Kathryn during a round of "spin the ale mug" and had felt something- like a little spark - then she knew. This was not something either one of them had spoken about, until now.

She had been a little too into it and Kathryn knew too—but didn't feel the same. For a time, Regina had a crush on her very prince-crazed best friend, but had eventually gotten over it, when she realized it did no good to fall for a straight girl. Besides, Kathryn was way too self-centered for Regina's liking.

"And I never will!" Regina interrupted forcefully. "You can't talk like that," she dropped to a whisper and stopped her horse. "Mother may overhear."

"For as much as you talk about happiness, you're not…I think you should try it- make up an excuse, and go find a homo princess- you know there's got to be one out there."

"Right, she's probably wishing on the same star as me at night…" Regina meant to speak sarcastically, but she looked up into the clear blue sky and the end of the sentence came out in a wistful breath.

"There's a ball coming up in 10 days. Everyone who is anyone will be at the Castle and in their finery. Let's make a bet," Kathryn said excitedly as they rode their horses up to the stable.

"A bet?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Just go gay for a day, come on you know you want to try it. Get a gal to go to the ball with you, or prove me wrong and keep going out with knights and noblemen to please your mom…"

"I prefer men. I'm super straight," Regina intoned with emphasis on the straight.

Kathryn shrugged and smiled knowingly, "Regina, there is such a thing as liking both. Come on, it will be a fun experiment. Ask a woman out to the ball."

It was obvious that Kathryn was far more excited about this idea than Regina was, but at the same time, she didn't dismiss it outright. "I'm not sure I see the benefit to me in this bet, and where do you think I'd be able to find a woman who would even consider the notion?"

Regina knew Kathryn had her over a barrel. She dismounted her horse and started to take off the saddle so he could rest.

"There's a jousting match tonight out in the royal fields… I know some girls who are going. Come with me and we'll scope it out for hot chicks."

She couldn't believe she was going to agree to this, but if it got Kathryn off her back she'd go and entertain the idea only to prove her friend wrong. She knew her mother would never agree for Regina to attend something as basic as a sporting match.

Her mother was a strict and straight up witch who always got her way. It was pointless for Regina to even attempt to defy her. Regina would have to sneak out.

There was nothing Princess Emma Swan loved more than jousting. Her hobby was a divisive point in her kingdom, but she had insisted on lessons as soon as she could hold a lance.

Ever since she was a young princess she'd been in awe of the jousting matches, and loved nothing more than sitting on her father's knee watching the spectacle unfold. She had received special privileges in order to participate in violent sports, as it wasn't typically something a princess was allowed to do.

As she suited up, she looked out the window and sighed. After the match she was supposed to meet a prince from a faraway land who wanted to marry her.

This would be the third one in a week, and she was not looking forward to it. In fact, she didn't ever want to marry, but it was expected and proper that she at least consider every prince who came calling. It was sort of the deal she had with the King and Queen. In order to pursue her unorthodox interest in sports, she had to excel in the traditional princess areas as a compromise.

A trade off: she got to play her games and in turn, she would marry a prince, bear an heir and carry on the royal line.

It was so boring and typical.

Her armor was heavy, but she dropped to the ground and did a few push ups to keep her muscles loose. It was looking to be a great match and all types of people: royals and peasants were traveling from afar to attend.

She had made a certain name for herself as the Warrior Princess. Emma had some haters; mostly traditional- minded subjects who wanted to see her fail if only to prove that a woman- much less, a princess could be a jousting champion, but she didn't let that detract from her goals.

If anything it motivated her to win, and prove them wrong.

"Princess?" Her maid stood at the door, checking to see if she was ready to go down to the field for the beginning ceremony.

"Let's go," Emma popped to her feet and nodded as she followed her maid out of the room.

The event's audience was even bigger than she'd anticipated. The stadium was packed with the royals sitting in the fancy seats and the plebs crowded below in the pit near the playing field. Emma pumped herself up, but knew she had a while before it was her turn to get her joust on.

She stayed hidden in the shadows on the far side, where no one ever stood due to the obstructed view. She watched the jester hype the crowd with his juggling act and his standup routine, as she worried about her horse. Not so much the horse, but her horsewoman abilities.

Her father had paid big gold for very highly sought horses in hopes that if Emma found one that was easy to ride she'd be do well. She was fierce, fearless and accurate with her big lance, but she the horse riding skills had never come easy.

The horse she had settled with she named Buzzby and they had a love/hate relationship with very little trust. Buzzby was proud and aggressive, and Emma had her own proud and aggressive moments as well. They butted heads in a way, which didn't go far in a dangerous sport where a contender needed a horse that was working on the same team.

***  
Regina had made it out of the house and rode her horse, Rocinante through the woods. Her mother and father had gone out for the evening to take in a night at the theater so it had been easy to sneak away. As long she got home in time to avoid detection she was sure the staff at the house would not rat her out. They were too frightened of Cora to call any unwanted attention to themselves.

It wasn't long before Regina was pulling up the reins in the parking lot. She scanned the crowd to find Kathryn. She had to admit that she was quite a bit more nervous than she had thought she would be. In general, Regina found sporting events boring because her mother had instilled in her from a young age that it wasn't important for a lady to know her teams.

Though the match would assuredly be dull, Regina had a separate mission. Women would in attendance, but how would she find one who might be interested in a date? She knew Kathryn's bet was stupid and she had resigned herself to the fact that she would go home without talking to a single interesting woman.

"Regina! Come on, I figured you'd dress like that so I brought you something that actually might get you some action. Get changed," Kathryn ran up to her and whisked her over behind a short stretch of fence for privacy.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Regina looked at her sensible khaki riding pants and periwinkle blazer, and then at the slinky evening gown Kathryn had brought with her. "That looks terribly uncomfortable."

Kathryn appraised Regina- all the way from her knee high leather boots up to the thick French braid hanging down her back.

"You know what, it might be a stereotype, but I think for what we're trying to achieve tonight; you do look the part. I'll just hold onto the dress, in case you want it for… later," Kathryn winked, sporting a mysterious smile that Regina didn't quite understand.

"Fine, great, let's get on with this shall we?" Regina had no time to spare as they walked into the stadium and Kathryn led them to the good seats just down from the royals and noblemen.

Their seats were very close to the playing field, and Kathryn explained they were still good seats with all the hoity-toity people, just a bit in the danger zone and close to the action.

"If I get shish-kabobed on a jousting lance, my mom is going to murder me!" Regina kept her voice down as much as she could, but Kathryn simply shrugged and continued to scan the crowd with her magnifying spectacles for potential romantic prospects.

"By the way, Frederick and I are back together. He thought it was so sweet that I'm helping you find love," Kathryn mentioned off hand, as Regina turned toward the court jester as he talked about the horrible food one finds when traveling.

"Love? I thought this was just a 'gay for a day' thing?" Regina asked, but didn't get an answer.

"Hey Regina, look at her- I think she's checking you out," Kathryn nodded toward a very serious looking Chinese woman who was sitting back with her arms crossed and staring straight ahead.

"She's not looking anywhere near me," Regina insisted, stealing another glance and raising her eyebrows subtly. "She's not bad…"

"Definitely pinging," Kathryn confirmed, rising out of her seat to go get snacks at the concession stand. "By the way, what is your type anyway?"

"I don't know," Regina blushed and sunk down in her seat. The jousting was about to begin. She knew none of the pink and yellow clad women- rather girls- were going to be interested in her. It was a fruitless endeavor anyway; she was tempted to sneak back home to her books and put this whole plot behind her.

But Regina missed her chance to leave as the announcement of the jousting match commenced, and the competitors took their marks.

***  
Emma was ready, but Buzzby wasn't. She spoke to him in calming tones, but he would barely let her near him.

When sweetness failed to produce any results, her temper snapped. "Come on you big jerk, let me ride you already!"

So much for the easy way, she thought, as she yanked the horse by his long black mane and hoisted herself up with a grunt. The heavy armor and full head visor she wore was not exactly lending to her agility and flexibility, which was all the more reason that the horse needed to be on her side. Her maid brought her lance.

She heaved it up above her head a few times getting used to the weight of it and psyching herself up.

Her competitor was a squirrelly weasel of a man, named after a bird- he hailed from the Sherwood forest, and she would be damned if she let the pretentious prick beat her. From what she had heard his misogyny was legendary and it made her all the more eager to knock him on his ass.

The announcements were made and the trumpets sounded. Emma took one final opportunity to scold her horse as she rode out waving to the sizable crowd. She saw her parents on their thrones, and her fellow princesses flocked together making up a colorful corner in the stands.

The crowd roared, and Emma took her mark at the edge of the fence. She was heading toward the bleachers, and Buzzby was jostling her around like he might buck at any moment. She gritted her teeth and held on tightly with her gloved hands, trying to keep her balance and stay even on the saddle.

Soon Buzzby took off and Emma held out her lance, her sole focus on the man in dark green armor barreling toward her on his horse. His lance gleamed in the fading sunlight, and in an instant they were upon one another.

Emma felt an impact on her opponent, and a moment later felt a hard stabbing pain in her shoulder. Then she was falling backwards, and being dragged down the straight. Her visor came loose as she was dragged repeatedly over rocks, but they all seemed to hit her head.

"Ouch," she cursed as pain seared through her body.

Then the lights went out.

***  
Regina's full attention was on the match at hand, the players were galloping full speed at one another and they both struck at the exact same moment, but the Charming's champion fell off the horse.

As the runaway horse came up the sideline, Regina panicked with the realization that no one was doing anything to stop it.

The poor fellow being dragged along was helpless and would surely die if the horse wasn't stopped. Without thinking about the repercussions she jumped down from her seat and ran onto the field to stand fearlessly in the horse's path. She had one shot to grab the reins and she took it.

She yanked hard and yelled "Whoa!"

The horse stuttered to a stop pulling Regina along with the armored competitor who now lay motionless on the ground. When the horse fully stopped she ran over to pull the armored boot free from the stirrups releasing the player fully.

There was no movement. Gods Regina worried the player was dead. Then she heard a dazed moan ring from inside the loose helmet, and as she watched in worry, the player's hands slowly rose and lifted the helmet off entirely. Regina blinked in confusion as long, blond waves of soft flowy hair billowed out from the beneath the helmet, revealing a beautiful woman.

She lay on the ground with a nasty shoulder wound and dark blood matting her hair. This clumsy gorgeous creature was the Charming's jousting champion? Regina couldn't believe it. Maybe she should have paid more attention to sports.

The woman looked up at Regina with glossy lolling eyes, and whispered  
"my hero," pulling a dopey smile before her eyelids flickered shut and she passed out…again.

***  
Emma blinked slowly as pain rocketed through her head and shoulder.

Her worldview slowly went from blurry and into focus as she felt something tapping her face gently. A dark haired woman with chocolate colored eyes hovered over her. Emma tried to sit up as the woman expressed a look of concern.

"You're beautiful…" she mumbled dryly, as she tried to smile.

"Don't move, idiot...you're hurt!" The woman scolded as Emma struggled all that much harder to sit up and figure out exactly what had happened to her.

"Hey, you should see the other guy," she slurred and closed her eyes as the woman's face spun strangely in her line of sight. Her stomach felt nauseous and the pain enveloped her entire body.

When she opened her eyes again Buzzby had replaced the hot lady she had seen, and Emma tried again to sit up and figure out where she went. A hot blast of air from her curious and indignant horse's nostrils hit her face. She felt frantic.

In short order, she became aware that the entire kingdom was staring at her and waiting for her to get up off the ground. At the very least, she needed to signal that she was still alive. It would be a memorable match if the Charming's Champion/Princess died at the hands of the Sherwood Forest Fart, but Emma heaved herself up, teetering on shaky feet and said with as much grit and determination as she could muster, "Not today Satan! Not today."

Then her knees promptly buckled and she clutched her head and moaned as fell to her knees.

"Walk it off!" Someone yelled from the stands, and then a long chorus of cheers mixed with a range of boos began as Emma felt herself dragged away from the playing field and off to the infirmary tent.

***  
Regina sat nervously on top of the horse. She calmed him down and stroked his thick mane, mainly in attempt to reassure herself. The entire stadium full of spectators was looking at her.

Kathryn started clapping for Regina's effort, and the whole crowd joined in. Regina dipped her head in a weak bow before riding the fallen jouster's horse back to the stable. As she passed the stands she looked up into the audience and cringed in horror when she spotted her parents staring back at her.

They were supposed to be at the theater tonight. But at least Regina wasn't the only one who had lied. Maids ran around the royal fields in a panic, and a stable boy came out to assist in getting the horse back inside.

As Regina dismounted the beast she was greeted by a breathless maid. "You're the one who saved the princess?"

"Excuse me?" Regina looked around as if the girl must be speaking to someone else. Before any more explanation could be offered the girl grabbed Regina's wrist and yanked her forward in a jog toward a tent behind the stable. "She's asking for you," the maid pushed Regina toward the tent and disappeared inside.

With a curious hesitation, Regina pulled back the tent flap and entered to find her blonde beauty lying on a cot while a doctor inspected her wounds.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Regina asked in a small voice, looking on in wonder. The maid was tending to the armor, pulling off the heavy metal pieces to give the girl some relief.

She noticed that underneath the woman was in fact very womanly, wearing a soft white, and rather tight sleeveless tunic over cotton leggings. Her arm muscles were certainly captivating. Regina felt her mouth fill with saliva and immediately cleared her throat to relieve her embarrassment and nerves.

Upon hearing Regina's voice the woman batted the doctor away and forced herself to sit up. She wore that same dumb grin, a byproduct of hitting her head, Regina figured.

"Hey, thanks for saving me, I'm Emma," she stuck out her hand which Regina took instantly and held. She felt a strange camaraderie with the newly introduced Emma.

"Regina," she squared her shoulders and stuck out her chin, not knowing what to do or say to the injured player. Apparently, the feeling was mutual.

"Hi, um…so what's up?"

Hi, um…so what's up? Emma thought she must have hit her head really freaking hard to come up with such a brilliant line as that. She coughed and tried again, "So do you come here often?"

Regina was still holding her hand and Emma looked down at it, and suddenly felt shy. In her groggy and addled mind inviting this perfect stranger in to watch her get checked out seemed like a perfect idea.  
She just couldn't wait to see her again, after getting that first glimpse when she was on her back on the ground and riding the line toward blissful unconsciousness… somehow she hoped she'd get to do that again with Regina looking down at her with care and concern.

But no, this was dumb and impulsive.

Regina had probably just done what anyone would do in that situation- endanger her own life by standing in the direct path of an ornery horse in order to save the princess. That's what Emma had been told by her maid as to how the events transpired.

The thing was- if anyone would have done that, then why didn't any of the other 500 spectators get off their asses and help?

"Oh, you don't look well!" Regina had leaned closer, and was holding Emma's hand a little tighter. Emma had only meant to shake it as was customary during an introduction, but she found she couldn't let go. At least, she didn't want to.

She bit her lip and realized that her mom was going to be pissed about this. Probably a little that Emma had fallen off her horse and ruined the jousting match, but mainly because she'd invited the woman who saved her over to thank before she had the opportunity to get cleaned up and organize a ceremony or some shit.

Regina was gazing into Emma's eyes again and all she could do was stare back at her in delight. There was something so intriguing about this wonder goddess. Those eyes, those lips…  
Then the stupid doctor interrupted their moment, "Yep, her pupils are all wonky. Princess, you have a concussion. No more jousting for you..."

***  
Regina was starting to feel uncomfortable in the infirmary tent. The way that Princess Emma was looking at her with that one dilated pupil was starting to make her warm.

She shouldn't even be here. Kathryn was probably looking for her, and so were her parents. Regina was going to be in so much trouble.

She pulled Regina's hand to her chest, and groaned pitifully. The sight and sound made Regina's heart lurch for an unknown reason. She didn't even know this princess, she had just come out for a good time and to prove to her best friend that she was straight. That's totally something that you need to prove.

The doctor finished his examination as Emma closed her eyes and grimaced. In a very serious tone he said, "you may have some brain damage, and I'd highly recommend that you stay awake until your confusion subsides and your pupils go back to normal."

"I'm sleepy…" Emma whined and smacked her lips together, her eyes were still closed.

The doctor addressed Regina directly, "I'm concerned, someone needs to stay with the Princess all night to make sure she doesn't fall asleep."

"Oh, well, I'm sure her maid could-," Regina got cut off by a suddenly adamant and alert sounding Emma.

"Will you stay with me, please?" Emma pleaded with her, she released her hand only long enough to grab her whole arm and cling to it.  
When a beautiful yet idiotic Princess was in need of someone to keep her company all night long and find ways to keep her awake and engaged, who was Regina to decline such a request?

She was simply serving the rulers of her Kingdom, and she was prepared to do that in any way that her ruler desired. Even Regina's mother would understand the call of duty.

It certainly did not make her gay for Princess Emma, but technically won Kathryn's bet. She met a woman at the jousting match, bonus points for scoring a princess, and she was going to spend time with her.

***  
The doctor made her walk back to the castle, which sucked because she was in some major pain. He thought that putting her in a horse drawn carriage would jostle her brain around too much, which was fine with Emma. She was in no hurry to get back on the horse.

She couldn't really remember all the details, but the pain was a vivid enough reminder. Despite losing the jousting match, and losing a bunch of brain cells, she was feeling lucky.

The mysterious and wonderful Regina had agreed to be her nursemaid all night. Emma couldn't figure out why it was so important for her to stay with her. It might be the brain damage again, but something about Regina made her feel safe and comforted. Dopey and content… whatever it was, she didn't want her to leave.

Of course the castle was bustling in anticipation of her arrival. At the gates, Emma insisted Regina attend her, and the guards insisted on frisking her to make sure she carried no weapons or poisons into the castle.

In theory, she knew the old guard was just doing his job, but Emma really disliked the way that he put his hands all over Regina's body. Thankfully, it only took a moment to clear her, but Emma glared at the guard as soon as Regina returned to her side and they entered the castle together.

***  
Regina found herself in Princess Emma's bedchamber, and after the ordeal just to get into the palace, she found herself frazzled and unsure what to do now that she was in.

She'd been manhandled by guards, met the prissy queen, who fawned over her daughter while simultaneously scolding her for falling off the horse. Emma had insisted that Regina be rewarded for her service, and Queen Snow expressed her immense gratitude. Regina would have preferred if she'd kept all that gratitude to herself.

Now Regina was up in Emma's bedchamber... hanging out. Honestly, for all her etiquette and manners training that her mother had drilled into her for years so she would be fully prepared for an occasion just like this, it was nothing like she expected.

All manners and etiquette in the presence of royalty had gone out of the window the moment Regina had followed the princess into her bedchamber.

The maids had hauled a large tub into the middle of the room and water was being heated to start a bath for the princess. There was no doubt that a bath was needed, that part was logical. Regina didn't know what she was supposed to do while Emma was bathing.

Emma was standing at the door speaking with various palace advisors and guards who wanted to make sure she was okay. Every so often Emma would gesture over to Regina and people would look in at her with admiration. It was a very odd sensation, she'd never been admired for something she'd done before. Emma acted like she was proud of her.

Eventually, the crowd died down and the bath was full of hot water. Emma came back into the room and ordered her maids away. Regina wasn't sure what to do so she stood up and started to walk toward the door and listened as one of the maids asked, "But do you need help bathing, my liege?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Emma insisted.

The girl pressed on, "but the doctor said you shouldn't be alone."

Emma answered, "Regina's staying to take care of me."

Oh, Regina was supposed to stay in the room..to take care of her… watch while she bathed...naked.

Emma didn't really think much about it, she simply couldn't wait to get in the hot water and let it relax her sore and aching muscles. Washing the sweat, blood and grime off of her abused body sounded like heaven.

It took a bit of effort to get her tunic off, and then she rolled her leggings down and stepped out of them, working to get her clothes off as fast as she possibly could without incurring further injury.

She slipped off her undergarments and tossed them aside, and sunk into the bath water. She let out a verifiable moan of delight when she was fully submerged and her body became slightly buoyant and the heat went to work on her bruised back.

Emma felt herself getting drowsy, she let her eyes slip closed for a moment, but knew that she wasn't supposed to fall asleep- because of her brain or something. So she called for lovely, nice, helpful Regina.

Without opening her eyes she smiled and asked nicely, "Regina, could you please come here?"

Her call was met with silence. She quirked open one eye and looked around the room, it was darkened, but the moon was shining through the big window plenty bright enough for her see. Finally, she made out Regina's silhouette in the far corner.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked a little louder. A beat later Regina squeaked out a high pitched, "Just fine."

But Emma didn't understand why she hadn't moved from the corner. "Um, do you think you could get me a washcloth, please?"

There was no vocal acknowledgement, but a moment later a washcloth flew through the air and landed in the tub. "Thanks," Emma replied with a hint of uncertainty.

She went to work soaping her skin, and the mindless chore did little to keep her awake. Again she tried to get Regina to come to her. She wanted to thank her and learn more about her. Why was she hiding in the corner like a weirdo?

***  
Regina was hiding in the corner like a weirdo. In her mind, it was better than rushing to Emma's side like a pervert. Coming from a household where she didn't dare step foot out of her bedroom in the morning for breakfast without being impeccably dressed, hair done and her shoes on. It was simply unheard of in her world to freely be nude in front of anyone, let alone a stranger.

It didn't have anything to do with Emma being so fit and strong, and the glimpse Regina had allowed herself confirmed that Emma's skin looked soft and sun kissed and would probably feel absolutely amazing under Regina's fingertips...or her lips.

That strange sense of warmth rose within her again, when Emma kept moaning in enjoyment. She couldn't take it anymore. "Will you stop making those noises?"

Regina clapped her hand over her own mouth and her eyes widened in shock. She had a habit of scolding people when she got annoyed with them, but she knew better than to scold frigging royalty! Any moment a guard would bust in and haul her off to the dungeons below the palace for that comment.

She was mortified and immediately rushed out from the corner to apologize. "Princess, I'm so-," she stopped mid sentence, and realized she had come face to face with Emma's sculpted sexy shoulders and her perky breasts that were lounging on top of the surface of the water, all shiny from the fire light and wet from the water.

It was Regina's first time seeing a naked woman. Emma didn't balk or cover herself she just smiled and reached out her hand motioning for Regina to come closer like some sort of sexy siren She-devil. What was this twisted game she was playing with her?

Regina needed to take off some layers, it was impossibly hot in there. For the royal palace they really needed to up their standards of temperature control.

***  
Even though her expression screamed 'no', Emma was glad when Regina accepted her hand and let her pull her in closer to her. She had to know what was going on. If she had upset her somehow she wanted her to say so.

"I'm sorry," Emma decided to start with an apology. It was always good to get the ball rolling. Her head was still aching and everything seemed fuzzed around the edges so she couldn't tell if she was acting like an idiot.

"I'm the one who should apologize," Regina said gazing over Emma's head and directly into the glowing fire on the other side of the tub. Emma noted her face was redder than the fire flames.

"No, don't do that," Emma splashed the water a little and looked down at her body that Regina seemed all too hell bent on avoiding. "Are you uncomfortable with me bathing in front of you?"

"No, no, noooo," Regina was shaking her head and still staring into the fire. Emma could tell she was lying.

"I can finish up and get dressed. I didn't mean to upset you. I suppose I'm used to having maids bathe me, oil me up, and dress me in fancy stuff all the time, you know?"

A strange growl emerged from Regina's open mouth before she changed her tone. "How lovely for you…" she switched her focus to the stone floor.

"Do you think you could help me wash my hair? I'm kind of afraid to touch the cut on my head since I can't see it," Emma asked as lightly as possible. If Regina didn't want to, she would simply ask her to fetch her maid. It wasn't a big deal, but for some reason she really, really wanted Regina to look at her.

***  
Regina decided then and there, that she had to get over her discomfort and go with it. She didn't know what Emma's intentions were, but she knew she could only imagine her mother's anger and embarrassment for defying the kingdom and being punished for treason.

Finding a naked and injured princess cripplingly attractive was not a valid excuse to desert her kingdom. Regina studied the shelf by the tub to find the shampoo, and she retrieved a pitcher to fill with water from the tub.

She watched as Emma scooted forward and scooted down in the water, tipping her head back to give way for the water to wash over her. Gingerly, Regina poured warm water over the Princess's head, careful to avoid pouring it directly on the cut. When her hair was wetted, she lathered a healthy dollop of shampoo in her palms and went to work to thoroughly wash the blood and grime from her blonde locks.

It was rather relaxing, and Emma seemed to enjoy it. She had her eyes closed and a serene look upon her face.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" Regina asked in concern as emma seemed to relax further into the tub. She regretted her choice of words as she feared she had a long night ahead and undoubtedly the Princess may very well literally fall asleep on her.

The pressing concern was that if she fell under water Regina would have to pull her out and that would involve far more skin on skin contact then she could presently handle. She poured another pitcher of water over her head and rinsed the soap out slowly.

"I'm awake. It feels good," Emma murmured in a low tone which immediately caused Regina's stomach to clench and burn in a very strange way.

***  
Emma felt like she was going to fall asleep at any moment.  
It felt so good so have someone so beautiful massaging her scalp and washing her hair so gently. It didn't hurt that the woman in question was mega attractive.

The hair washing session ended far too soon in her opinion, but if she stayed in the tub too long she was bound to do something foolish like invite Regina to strip down and hop on in with her.

That possibility was at the forefront of her mind as pleasant tingles ran down her spine and her headache dissolved under the other woman's skilled fingers. The intrigue had not dissipated one bit when it came to Regina, nor had the desire for her to remain in her presence.

But now Emma was starting to feel nervous. She wanted to use her words and ask questions, she needed to engage Regina in a conversation. She could hear her mother's voice in her head advising her on how to be polite and ladylike.

As a princess, as unconventional as she was, she had years of experience chatting with all manner of people, ranging from foreign dignitaries to the lowliest of peasants. Hell, she even knew how to make conversation with bluebirds thanks to her outgoing mother. With Regina, for whatever reason she found her words would not come properly.

She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes only to find all ideas for conversation starters escaped her mind. Regina was studying her, and her gaze held so much beauty and affection and it was directed at Emma- It was mesmerizing.  
She cleared her throat and tried to look away. It was the only way she found she'd be able to get ahold of herself.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked her, cocking her head and leaning in even closer to inspect Emma's eyes for further signs of head trauma.

"Uh...nothing. I was just thinking I know nearly nothing about you," Emma covered up her feelings of awe with a blaise question.

***  
Regina had to scramble backwards in order to avoid colliding with her princess as she rose unceremoniously from the bath, dripping water as it ran down her chest and back. She watched the droplets run rapidly down her nude form and plunk into the water, and tried to not let the complete and utter fascination show in her expression.

"What would you like to know?" Regina asked, swallowing as she averted her eyes. She tried to stay focused. Emma wrapped up in a towel, which was only a short reprieve from the severe uneasiness Regina felt. She had never been exposed to such a display of intimacy, and was beginning to realize just how sheltered she had been under her Mother's wing all of her life.

"I don't know, what is something that amazes you?" Emma lifted her eyebrows as she gently toweled off her hair and winced in pain.

Regina licked her lips, "I don't know... books, travel, horses…" she rattled off her interests even as feelings of uselessness and discomfort persisted. "Are you still feeling sleepy?"

"Yeah…" Emma admitted through a long open mouthed yawn as she slipped her nightgown over her head and finally covered her body. Though Regina couldn't' help but notice she was wearing nothing beneath it. "You actually like horses?"

"Oh yes. Riding is the only time I feel…" Regina stopped herself from speaking. She heard mother's voice in her head offering self-censorship. When she was supposed to be getting lessons for courtships, she was only supposed to ask questions, defaulting to the man and not sharing any personal details on her own behalf.

Emma sat down on her bed and relaxed against the mountain of pillows. "You feel what?"

Regina had to ask herself why she felt that the rules of courtship applied to this very unorthodox meeting with the princess, and she also blushed at the sight of Emma reclined in bed with half lidded eyes. If the nudity was hard to take, there was something worse about Emma being in bed and Regina standing in the middle of the room with an awkwardness like no other.

When she had taken far too long to respond, Emma asked again, "Well? Please tell me why you love riding. I can't seem to get the hang of it. I'm totally clueless."

***  
How was Emma going to invite Regina to get into bed with her? She couldn't work out why exactly she wanted the other woman to get close to her? Dare she think about how she wanted to snuggle up to her in bed. The last time Emma had snuggled anything it was her stuffed teddy bear and that had been years ago.

"Well, I've always loved horseback riding ever since I was a young girl. I suppose it's the speed and beauty of bonding with such a powerful creature," Regina answered thoughtfully.

"Hey, um… I can barely hear you all the way over there. Is there any chance you'd want to lay down?" Emma gulped through her nervousness as she asked Regina to lay down next to her. Much to her delight, Emma watched Regina glance side to side and then cautiously circle the bed to the far side and sit down stiffly on top of the covers.

"I could teach you to ride a horse, it's really rather simple...any idiot could…" Regina trailed off in embarrassment. Emma chuckled in amusement at her embarrassment. Yes, she realized that Regina was making fun of her however unintentionally, but somehow it was endearing when Regina called her an idiot. Princess or no, Emma was clearly terrible at riding horses.

Emma spoke quickly to cover up for Regina, who looked like she wanted to bolt out of the room, or at the least hide under the covers. "I know… I think I'm afraid of horses, not consciously, but there is a certain level of fear there. It's weird I don't know why."

"They can definitely sense fear. Maybe you need to have some confidence in your abilities," Regina crawled farther up on the bed, coming a bit closer to Emma where she laid with her back propped up against the pillows.

"I'm confident in my ability to stab stupid forest farts who dare to brag that they can out-joust the Champion of the White Kingdom," Emma waggled her eyebrows in secret hopes that bragging a little would impress her new friend.

***  
"Well, to be fair, you may have knocked into him, but your horse knocked you...off," Regina was starting to feel a little bit of confidence as she started to relax. She was starting to realize that the Princess was kind of a dork and she was also very beautiful and also funny.

What would it hurt to lay down and watch over her in her royal bed, in her royal her, in her royal palace? Maybe Regina would stop spending time worrying about that and just enjoy the moment.

While she was reflecting, Emma swatted at her clumsily in good natured retaliation for her remarks and ended up hitting her breast. Regina became acutely aware of precisely where the princess's hand landed because the impact sent a rather thrilling jolt through her body.

Regina knew that the princess was technically injured, but she reacted automatically when Emma rolled away, she reached over and slapped her royal ass.

As soon as she did it, Emma squealed in surprise, covering her mouth quickly, but it was too late. Her outburst, though unintentional, called the attention of the guard on duty outside of her bedroom. The man busted in looking around on high alert for the possibility of danger.

Regina jumped off the bed completely embarrassed and horrified. She shouldn't have let herself get so comfortable and familiar. She had to get a grip on herself before the guard grabbed her by the arm and hauled her off to the dungeon or at the very least threw her out of the castle.

"Princess, what is going on in here? I heard you scream!" The guard exclaimed as he looked suspiciously between the two women. Regina noticed that Emma's cheeks were bright red and she was grasping the bed sheets with her fists.

"I'm sorry, Harold, I didn't mean to scream. I was just startled is all," Emma explained to her guard who had zeroed his glare onto Regina.

***  
Emma couldn't believe that mild mannered Regina had actually shown another flash of sass and attitude and had smacked her ass. She was also in disbelief over the fact that her un-cool squeal of a reaction brought Harold in for rescue.

She was still reeling from how surprising and exciting the decidedly non-innocent ass smack had been on Regina's part. Emma had accidentally slapped Regina's breast, but she couldn't say it was all that terrible either.

She cleared her throat to call Harold's attention back to her, "We're totally fine in here, see I'm feeling much better. You can go back outside and do whatever it is you do...away from me."

"But, Milady, if you scream again? I mean no disrespect, it was a bit troublesome," Harold replied and Emma realized the old bugger wasn't buying her spiel. She had to take a firmer hand.

"Again, I appreciate your rapid response, and I realize it's unorthodox that I'm allowing a virtual stranger to entertain me tonight, but my parents approved and if I say I'm okay, I'm definitely okay," Emma spoke slowly so her hapless guard understood she wasn't speaking for her own sole benefit.

"I"m sorry, Princess, I'll leave you and your new companion to whatever you were doing," Harold bowed slightly and slung his spear over his shoulder, as he turned to head back out on his post. "But if you need anything…"

Emma rolled her eyes, feeling irritated, "It was a happy squeal, and I might do it again, just don't come back in here, got it?"

***  
Regina witnessed the heated exchange between Emma and her guard while experiencing a slight pang of fear. Mainly, she hoped the dude would leave them to themselves. Especially when Emma admitted that she had reacted to Regina essentially spanking her by squealing with glee.

Harold made a hasty retreat and Regina sighed in relief. Emma patted the bed for her to return and both women fell into a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe you slapped my ass," Emma called her out and Regina went red with embarrassment. Emma didn't seem to be in disbelief, she seemed to be exhibiting a different and confusing emotion entirely.

"You swatted my breast," Regina said in defense of her inappropriate actions, as she shrugged indignantly.

"Did I?" Emma feigned innocence as her eyes shifted down to Regina's chest, eyeing first one and then the other in contemplation. Her tongue darted out and licked her lip. "Did I do it like this?"

Emma reached out slowly, giving her ample time to protest or push her hand away, but Regina had no desire to stop whatever Emma's greedy little hand intended to do. Regina watched Emma's hand closely as she reached out and brushed her palm over the swell of Regina's breast again. She let her hand linger there, testing the waters.

Their eyes locked and Regina held her breath in anticipation, she made no move to swat Emma's hand away this time. She revelled in the contact and the strange change in the room, that sucked out the teasing nature and left a rather serious vibe in its wake.

"What are we doing?" Regina whispered even as she leaned into Emma's touch. She arched her neck and moved her own hand to cover Emma's, encouraging her to touch her. Emma surged forward at the same time, moving sharply to position her body over Regina's in bed.

"Oh!" She cried out and clamped her mouth shut with the fear that the guard would re-enter the room despite the Princess's warning for him to leave them be. Regina knew how unorthodox and dangerous it was to leave a cherished and important royal alone with a stranger. She couldn't tell who was seducing who, but only that it occurred to her that she didn't care if this went downhill, she wanted Emma to touch her and kiss her.

***  
Emma's head didn't hurt anymore. The last thing she was thinking about was her injury at the moment. No, she wasn't thinking about that, when she had a very beautiful woman writhing sensually beneath her as she stared at her with this wondrous look of want and desire that Emma had never ever experienced before. Regina was breathtakingly beautiful and all she wanted to do was kiss her.

So she did.

She leaned in so their lips were mere centimeters apart, she could feel Regina's warm breath mingling with hers and see the dark rich beauty of the unknown reflected back in the other woman's eyes, before her own eyelids fluttered shut and she moved just a hairsbreadth closer so their lips met.

The connection was visceral and instant and Emma cherished the feeling of Regina's soft lips against hers beginning as indifferent brushes, and growing hungrier as she pushed back greedily kissing her. It was went from chaste and dry to hot and wet as she felt Regina embrace her in her arms and draw her down, close, and in…

Prior to this new development, Emma had known there was a reason she liked Regina, and now she realized why. There was much more to it than gratefulness to her for saving her. She had inherently suspected that there was a romantic connection, but her conscious mind hadn't fully allowed her to process that what she was feeling was attraction.

It delighted her to finally understand why she had never felt this way about anyone before, and although it crossed her mind that it was perhaps because she was oriented toward women and not the men that had attempted to court her before, that wasn't the full reason. There was something specific about Regina that she liked, rather craved and kissing her like this was a key to understanding that she didn't want to stop.

This was a sacred and rare revelation.

***  
Regina felt like her whole body had caught on fire. She highly enjoyed the pressure of Emma's body weighing down on her in the most delicious way possible, and if their lips never parted again, that sounded wonderful.

All evening, her emotions had been running higher and higher, the strange embarrassment, kinship and perceived yet inexplicable dynamic tension between Emma and her had finally culminated in this: a natural progression. That's what it felt like for Regina: natural and real. She wasn't afraid anymore.

Furthermore, she didn't even know why she had felt fear in the first place. This had been right here the whole time. Regina's nostrils flared as she realized that she had to thank Kathryn for pushing her out into the great big wide world of jousting matches and sexy women who also happened to be princesses who couldn't ride horses.

Just as Regina was losing herself deeper into Emma's kiss, and just as she grew bolder as to cradle Emma's jaw in her palm and taste her mouth like she was sampling sweet vine-ripened wine, something bad happened. Emma pulled away, took a breath and yelped in pain before she passed out cold on top of Regina.

"Emma? Emma!" She tapped her back, and called her name only with no response. Regina had to scream for the guard to come in, "Something's wrong with the Princess- she's unresponsive!"

Harold was fast-acting and didn't ask any questions about why Emma was literally flopped down on top of Regina and she was trapped beneath her. Harold had helped her out and she had experienced the most fearful moments of her life as she held Emma's lifeless body in her arms while Harold ran to call for the doctor. He had come back in short order, bringing along a bevy of guards and maids to take Emma to the healing hut for care. Regina was separated from her despite asking protesting wish to accompany her and hold her hand.

***  
Later, the doctor would explain that Emma had gone into shock. He calmly asked Regina if she'd noticed any symptoms in Emma including rapid heartbeat; cool, moist skin; lightheadedness; confusion; anxiety; bluish lips and fingernails; and passing out.

Regina was too embarrassed to explain what they had been doing prior to Emma passing out that would have explained how she had missed most of those symptoms if Emma had been displaying them.

The important thing was that Emma was going to recover, she had some sort of aneurysm related to the head injury. If it hadn't been such dire circumstances Regina would have found it funny that she had apparently been such a tremendous kisser that Emma had literally had an aneurysm, but at the time she only felt fear and uncertainty regarding the Princess's condition.

When morning came, and she was allowed into the doctor's hut to see Emma, she felt relief when she saw her smile, but a deep sadness knowing she would have to go home. Her parents were undoubtedly worried about her and would be furious when they found out where she had been.

Emma took her hand and whispered, "hey."

Regina's lip curled as her chin quivered, she was overcome with emotion. There connection was overpowering, and she didn't want to let go. She wanted to kiss her again, but she was afraid she'd hurt her. Plus, the queen was sitting near the bedside fretting over her daughter, so Regina didn't dare express anything more intimate than holding her hand.

"I'm sorry," Regina, sniffed, her voice wavering as her eyes filled with tears. She knew the tale of Emma's mother, Queen Snow and how she had been put under a sleeping curse by an evil queen when she was young. She'd heard how her Prince Charming had awoken her with a kiss of true love, and Emma- their first born- was the product of that love. Regina had kissed the girl and knocked her out.

Emma gave her a weary smile and squeezed her hand in reassurance, "please don't be sorry...I'm not." She looked into her eyes and pleaded with her to stay. But there was no reason now. There was no excuse for the Princess to use to convince the Queen or the doctor that Regina should stay.

"I fear I've overstayed my welcome," Regina voiced it with uneasiness, and Emma bit her lip.

Snow, watching the emotional exchange, nodded. She squinted in suspicion at Regina, "I thank you for your service to my daughter, but I am sure you must be getting back. I will arrange a carriage and driver to see you home."

Regina nodded politely, "Thank you, but my horse is boarded in the royal stable. I will ride home on my own." She turned to Emma and smiled, reaching forward with her free hand to brush a golden curl from her forehead, "Goodbye, Princess."

***  
Usually when Regina rode horseback she relished the freedom. She took notice of the feel of the saddle, the strength of her stead, and enjoyed the wind against her face, the gait of the gallop and the smells, colors and sights of the scenery. This day she rode home in a sightless blur of emotion.

Stony faced and sullen she returned to her family manor and met her mother's derision with unwavering calm. She explained as much as she could of the truth, leaving aside the young eroticism and kiss that gave the White Kingdom's princess a freaking brain aneurysm and took her punishment. She was grounded for the foreseeable future, probably well into her thirties.

Kathryn sent a message by carrier pigeon that came directly to her window, inquiring if she was okay and imagining how horribly things must have gone with the Princess. She voiced her apology for instigating the whole stupid affair, but there was something strange. Rationally, Regina felt she should be upset, worried and afraid. She should be mad at Kathryn for encouraging the bet and foolish idea that Regina might have a shot with a woman suitor. It was a very real possibility that she'd never seen the princess again, but she wasn't mad or upset. She had this nagging feeling deep inside, it was beyond intuition or instinct. Regina just somehow knew she would see the Princess again. She knew in fact, that she would find a way to be with her.

One week later a letter bearing the official seal of the White Kingdom arrived for Regina.

***Two Weeks Later***

"It's most important to build trust with the animal. Horses are very intuitive and emotional creatures," Regina explained while affectionately petting her horse's mane. Rocinante leaned his long neck toward her, nuzzling at her graciously. Emma looked on, secretly wishing she was that horse and Regina was looking at her with that affection and stroking her mane...or stroking her wherever.

"Hey there, horsey. I like you, Buzzby," Emma bashfully spoke to her own horse, who seemed to have a bit of a grumpy temperament. He had, after all, been the one to throw her off and seriously dampen her trust in the enormous beast.

She didn't know why she felt nervous, perhaps it had more to do with spending time with Regina. She had organized the horseback riding lessons for specifically that reason. Over the course of the lesson, one thing was clear, Buzzby may not like Emma all that much, but he sure seemed to like Regina. He was definitely vying for her affection and preening when she smiled at him and touched the dark fur on his side.

Emma shouldn't be jealous of a horse, but at this point she had less interest in riding, but the guise was holding out as a strong cover for requesting another visit from her very close new friend.

"Here's a suggestion, why don't we both ride Buzzby together in order for you to get used to how it should feel and let him get comfortable with you again?" Regina had a plan and Emma liked it.

So without help, Emma jumped on the huge horse, although it was a bit of a struggle. She was glad to be healthy and healed, because she really wanted to impress Regina. Except Regina jumped up on the beast with no visible exertion of effort at all, it kind of stole her thunder.

But Regina was patient and kind, Emma was jumping back on the horse after recovering from a rather damaging accident.

***  
This was new for Regina: being the teacher instructing a student, and not the other way around. Emma sat in front of her, she settled in and held Emma's hands as they both held the reins. Regina took a deep breath and absently inhaled the sweet light lavender scent of Emma's soap. The horse lurched forward and Emma stiffened up in fear.

Regina automatically wrapped her arms around the Princess's waist to steady her and leaned her chin on her shoulder. Emma leaned her head to left, quietly inviting Regina to continue. She couldn't help herself and dared to steal an innocent kiss. She brushed her lips across the long column of her neck and smiled against her as she felt a telltale shiver run through her princess. She had known they would be together again. She knew that Emma would find a way.

"I didn't just ask you here for one lesson, you know? Why don't you move into the palace and help...me get a handle on this horse thing full time?" Emma suggested, Regina could tell she was nervous that she would say 'no' but she knew that her princess didn't need to fear.

"Is that all you wish of me? Just to teach you how to ride?" Regina asked, fluttering her eyelashes as she pressed her lips to Emma's cheek and kept the horse at a lazy pace as they roamed through the royal meadows.

"Well, no…" Emma confessed turning her head as much as she could and meeting Regina's eyes.

"Our families aren't going to agree to us…" Regina looked away sadly, until she felt Emma draw her back, a finger gently on her chin.

"Don't worry about that…" Emma put her mind at ease, and Regina felt fuzzy, drawn to Emma like a magnet. Her warmth and the light within her seemed as strong as a magnetic force or the sun keeping the earth in orbit.

"I won't, but I am worried about something," Regina admitted with a shy, worried smile.

"What is it?"

"If I kiss you will you pass out on me?" Regina lifted her eyebrow and turned her focus to Emma's lips. "Because I think that if you were to pass out and fall off a horse again your family would never let me near you again, and I wouldn't want-."

Emma cut Regina off with a passionate kiss, showing her just how fit for duty she was. Regina kissed her back with gusto as the joy inside grew and grew. This was perfection: beautiful weather, on top of a horse, kissing the woman that Regina knew she loved.

"Are you feeling dizzy, Emma?" Regina teased pulling back and rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"No, milady."

"How about flushed?"

"Possibly...a little."

"And rapid heart beat?"

"Perhaps…but I've honestly never ever felt better," Emma ended their teasing by kissing her again, as Regina gave the reins a little tug.

***The End***


End file.
